


Distractions

by PandaHero



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, [b lows kiss @ p2 tag] for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun Kurosu is really really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this. is rly short forgive me but i was yelling abt jun on twitter all day nd This Happened

Jun curses under his breath as the knife fumbles in his grip, narrowly missing his thumb. Honestly, he’s surprised that he’s managed to keep all ten fingers, as this is the sixth time he’s let his focus drift from his cooking to Other Things.

‘Other Things’ being Tatsuya, who is currently on the couch trying to match Eikichi and Lisa in the fighting game they’ve been yammering about all week. Thankfully they’re just playing on multiplayer. Jun can’t guarantee that Eikichi and Lisa would have made it out of the apartment alive, what with the amount of yelling and bickering they would bring, thus distracting poor Jun even more.

“You okay?” Tatsuya calls out, and Jun can hear the muffled scream that signals Tatsuya’s character has died. 

“Yes, yes,” he assures, quickly resuming his previous task of dicing onions. “Just a little distracted.”

Distracted by messy brown hair, and freckled cheeks, and those big brown eyes. Distracted by blue striped boxers and a floral crop top- which he notes, with some pride, belongs to him and not his boyfriend. 

Distracted by how utterly _perfect_ Tatsuya looks in the sunlight.

“Are you crying?”

Jun startles, bringing the knife down rather hard on a poor little onion slice and sending it flying across the counter. “Onions,” he stammers. “It’s the onions.”


End file.
